Cross Worlds
by Runestone
Summary: Briar vision a short copper haired noble with violet eyes in his dreams.Somehow she ends up in his world.What connections do they have between them?(THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY)...yet.PLEEZE READ & REVIEW
1. On the road

  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this story. I don't own anything. Don't sue me.  
  
In this story Alanna is the same age as Briar, Sandry, Tris, Daja. I couldn't see how the second book (even if she is 14 in the second) would help me so I used the third book instead. Sorry. Feel free to criticize  
  
Sorry about the spelling. I'm not the world's greatest speller and there is no spell check on my computer  
  
Read & Review PLEASE The Dream  
  
Morning smells drifted around their camp. Rosethorn ducked out of the tent hiding a yawn behind her hand. Briar was squatting in the dirt with his student Evvy, absentmindedly poking at the fire. "Boy what do you think your doing, the bread burning and you girl aren't you suppose to be helping him" she growled." I got a name you know," they said in unison. They grinned at each other for a brief second then remembered that Rosethorn wanted the bread turned over.  
Rosethorn lit up in a smile as she glanced at Briar who was fast asleep in the cart, curled up around Evvy. She knew she was a little hard on the boy but they both deserved a moments rest. For now. When they arrived at Winding Circle there would be the gardens to tend to. That meant weeding she mused. She could picture the look of shock and horror on Briars face and chuckled. They would home soon.  
That night the three of them sat around the fire as the constellations Rowan The Fireye and Artemis glowed above them. The air was cold but it didn't bit into their skin, as it should have. Briar found himself nodding off in the heat of the fire.  
  
Dream  
  
.....A small figure clad in comfortable clothes was fighting with amazing grace, a tall man clad in rich velvets that, by now were ruffled and creased. Sweat beaded down his face. The orange light almost blinded him but not nearly as much as the purple glow. Bags he said scornfully, so noble and stupid. He knew they were nobles. Who else fought with swords and dressed like that. He found himself going for the smaller of the two. The larger of the twos sword sliced downwards and bit into her chest. He has breasts he relized.The awaiting court also realized this. Blushing she ducked behind a curtain. Briar didn't pay much attention to the rest of the dream, accept near the end. The two were fighting again. This time it seemed as though the younger, which by now he noticed had short wiry copper hair and eyes that glowed purple was fighting more furiously than before. The orange light engulfed both of them. With a war cry she trusted the sword into his chest and the glow disappeared. The other stood there, eyes wide open then sank to the floor. blood staining the marbled floor. That's what i call a girl he said proudly, thinking of his foster-sisters. Then the image changed. Tris was walking down a dark ally. Behind her a man holding a yellow veil was silently stalking her. Briar tried to warn her. Then he remembered he was dreaming. The man dropped the silk over her copper hair, momentarily resting on her neck. It tightened. Briar screamed. He found himself spiraling out of the dream....  
  
"Boy are you alright "momentary concern flickering on her face. "You were screaming."  
"Tris" he gasped "something happened to Tris". To his surprise Rosethorns arms snaked towards him enveloping him in a hug. There they sat silently for the next hour watching the flames rise higher and higher. His shakkarn sensing his distress seemed to be rubbing up against him like what a pet would do. Briar broke the silence "I had a different dream before that he confessed. There was a lady bag knight fighting a taller man." Realizing that Rosethorn didn't care about his other dream he expertly changed the topic. "Rosethorn, how far are we from Winding Circle. "Rosethorn blinked, she wasnt expecting this question. He must of realized that I didn't care about his other dream she winced. "Only a suns rising now Briar. Then we'll be home with Lark and the others." Rosethorns eyes misted over. Briar noticed a catch in her voice and suddenly felt uncomfortable. This isn't like Rosethorn he thought." Boy get to sleep if you want to get home sooner." She snapped. Briar was going to make a rude gesture but thought better of it. He settled into his camp bag (made by Sandry) and fell asleep almost immediately. This time his dreams were merciful.  
He woke to the sound of cursing (language that I'm not going to describe). Briar grinned. She must be real angry he thought, thinking of the rare times when she was in a rage. Always snappy but rarely ever pissed. Briar discovered some unused clothes in the corner and quickly dressed. His clothes felt snug around his skin and there were no visible creases. Why would there be he mused, if Sandry made it there was bound to be no faults. "Now Rosethorn" he drawled "no need to curse like tha".......He stopped abruptly and his jaw dropped. Rosethorn took the opportunity to vent some of her raging on the boy.  
"Boy close your mouth, do you feel like eating flies for breakfast? and wake Evvy up, the lazy girl." At that moment Evvy stumbled out of the tent "wha' do you want me for. Who the hell is that pahan Briar?" she asked.  
"The girl from my dreams" answered Briar hoarsely. Rosethorns head snapped towards him. "The girl from your dream." she asked a little more roughly than she intended to. She bit her lip remembering how uninterested she was in his dream the night before. "Sorry" she said and was all business again.  
"Evvy fetch me two blankets and water. Boy bring some aloe balm" "How come she's Evvy and I'm just boy? "He grumbled. Rosethorn cracked the first real grin since yesterday.  
"Us girls stick together that's why. Hurry boy I haven't got 'til next Summer." she said wickedly. Briar sighed and raised his eyes dramatically towards the heavens.  
"Doomed to be stuck with girls 'til the day I die." His response was a kick in the behind followed by Evvys giggles." Wait 'til your next lesson" he said with mock menace. He turned his back on them and stalked off to find the supply of aloe balm.  
  
Help me writers block!!! 


	2. Home

Alex Fireye  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot. I am not making any money from this story. Don't sue me.Blah blah  
  
This is a realy short chapter but i'll write more soon  
  
Read/Review PLEASE  
  
Home  
  
Briar stared at the girl in the cart. Her figure was more defined than he thought. She was small but tough he could tell by her bunched up muscles and determined face. Her wrought copper locks were cut just below the earlobe. Even though her eyes were closed he knew that behind them lay startling violet eyes. Rosethorn had removed her sword but had layed it down beside her. She'll probably be to weak to do anthing anyway Rosethorn had remarked. Briar picked it up experimentally. At least he tried.  
"Whats the matter boy, never held a sword before?" Rosethorns fase was dead serious but the twinkle in her eye gave her away. She bent down and hefted the sword swinging it around experimentally.  
"How the hell did you do that" he gasped" She winked "As if I'd tell you". A jolt of the cart interupted them.Rosethorn let of a string of words that were often used by soldiers, a gentle lisp on her voice. Briar smiled remembering the time when Rosethorn died, only to be revived by him and his mates.  
The fading sun was just setting behind them. The three of them had decided to surprise the others and rode quietly to the front of Discipline Cottage. The red head still hadn't woken up but Briar and Rosethorn had forgotten about her. They were home. When they came in sight of the rooftop Briar mind spoke to the girls. Tris, Sandry, Daja are you there.  
Briar where are you they said in unison. Briar gave an undignified snort (who said he was dignified) At the front of the house you snifferskirts. He broke away from thier conection hoping to ignore thier protests. No point trying to hide he gasped as the three girls burst throught the front door. Strangling him with thier flurry of coloured fabrics. "Help me Rosethorn" he yelped "I'm getting attacked by girls"  
"Get used to it boy" she said before Lark came rushing up to her, winding her."Lark" she groaned "not so hard". The four images grinned. It was common knowlege that Lark was the only person Rosethorn could tolerate.  
  
" I hope no one's forgotten about me and sleeping beauty." someone voiced behind the cart.  
"Evvy, of course we havent forgotten about you" he said guiltily, for he had forgotten about the two of them. The look on Rosethorns face told him the same story.With that he introduced Evvy to his foster sisters and mother. "Whos sleeping beauty"asked Daja after the introduction. Briar showed them to the cart. The girl was still sleeping gently chest rising steadly. "Her" he said bluntly."The girl from my dreams.I had a dream one night about a girl fighting a noble, then the dream turned to Tris. I dreamt that some schico was trying to kill you.Tris gasped and nodded, then told him shed tell her story later.Briar reddened. He wasnt about to tell them how frightened he was." The next morning I woke real early 'cos someone was swearing and she was lying in the in ouches. At that point Briar stopped and rubbed his head. "Wh'd you do that for" he glared at Rosethorn. Sandry shivered " I'd hate to break it to you but the moons out and its realy cold out here."she said pointing to the rising moon.  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Alanna

Alex Fireye  
  
Hey Maple and Tulip (weird pshco peoples) happy now your names on the internet.  
  
Disclamer: Everything belongs to Tamora. I own nothing blah blah  
  
Just to straighten it out this time. Alanna is 14 The Winding Circle peoples are 14. No more fire about that from reviewers thanks. Andd noo mor fir abot myy spilling. its perffectllly fin. i donnt hav spill chek . iff yoo wer correccct al the tim id bee worrryed.  
  
Rosethorn knows how to use a sword, peoples get over it.  
  
Thanks to the NICE peoples who reviewed my story. FaithfuLightning CTHKSI ZWngDragon MistyFox14 jessica milne David Shaka  
  
And to all the other peoples  
  
Alannas eyes fluttered open, her purple eyes examining her surroundings. The room was small but homely, curtains fluttering against the white washed walls. There was nothing much more to the room, only a wash basin, bed table and chair, a chest in the far corner and several embroydered pictures hugging at the wall. Her sword was neatly lying on the carved chest.  
  
She sighed and tried to struggle out of the crish clean sheets, which by now were dishivilled (i thiiink thaats howw yoo spill iit) and crumpled. She was interupted by a soft nocking on the door. Alanna temper getting the better of her opened her mouth to tell the nocker to piss off (sorry if your cristian or you hate swearing...actualy im not sorry but thats not the point) when a tall silver haired man swept into the room, his long robes sweeping the floor.  
  
He smiled kindly at Alanna and settled into the spindely chair.(stilll dont now howw too spill). Alanna then relized he was waiting for her to talk. "Who are you" she blerted. She didnt mean for it to sound that way but it did.  
  
"You are in Emelan, Winding Circle and my name is Niko Goldeneye. I havent found the reason why your here but i'll find out eventually." he srugged. "Tell me about yourself." It wasnt a question. Alanna swallowed and licked her lips. "I come fro...."she croaked. The tall man handed her the earthen picher beside the bed which she greatfully accepted. " I come from relm of Tortall."Her voice became stronger (probably the water)"My name is Alanna of Treebond under the alegence of ..............i am a lady page disguised as a male." She stopped auruptly ..................................  
  
To be continued Sorry such a short chapter  
  
Hello people writers block, give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Truths

Alex Fireye (i love my name sigh)  
  
My long name is Rowan Ebony Hazel Kalasin (Kally/Kelly) Willowater but I like my shorter name better. Alex Fireye is my nickname at school after some guy said that it looked like my eyes were on fire when I was glaring at him cos he was being a moron. Don't worry I didn't kill him.  
  
Hey Tammy (Holly) read this  
  
TAMMY LOVES MATHEW  
  
Haven't been getting many reviews what the hell is up with you peoples? my stories good you know.  
  
To those who are cruising the net send me a review I'm desperate. It doesn't take long. Nobody likes me anymore sob (breaks down crying). (Now hysterical) must review story must review story must review story must review storymust review story must review storymust review story must review story.  
  
Anyway where was I. thinking what I'm supposed to be writing about oh the story, right  
  
nearly forgot to write disclaimer DISCLAIMER:I own nothing and I'm not making any money from this story. You know what i mean blah blah blah  
  
The Truth  
  
.........I'm sorry" she said. " I think I've said to much".  
  
" that's alright. You should probably sleep a few more hours so you can get your strength back. Alanna would have argued in protest if only she hadn't realized that her limbs were beginning to ache and her vision was slightly unfocused. As an amateur healer knew when sleep was needed. She lay back on the covers and closed her eyes trying to block out the hammering of a new-formed migraine. Niko patted her hand gently.  
  
"Tortall" he said dreamily. " I forgot to ask, have you heard of George Cooper. His King of Thieves or was, the last time i saw him. Alanna forgot she was tired and sat up abruptly. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her forehead  
  
"George Cooper" she yelped "here, I mean he knows you?. Nikos eyes lifted. "By Loki, of course I know him, his my great grand nephew. Alanna probably would have answered if she wasn't choking on the water from the pitcher. "I know you should be getting some sleep but just out of curiosity how did you meet him."  
  
She sighed and recalled the memory when she first met George. " My manservant and I were riding into Corus about four years ago so I could begin my training towards being a knight. By accident we bumped into him. I swear he was flirting with me. A few weeks later I decided to visit the dancing dove. Afterwards my friends and I visited him often. He is the only one that knows that I'm a female apart from Jonathon..............  
  
Her voice trailed of and for a moment the sounds of protests, laughter and clanking of cutlery could be heard. Niko then realized that she was exhausted and without a word more he swept out of the room closing the door behind her. Alanna sighed and lay back on the soft pillows. The sounds around her softened and slowly, drifted of into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Niko strode into the kitchen, or tried to. He found himself surrounded by a horde of youth's. In fact the only people that went trying to get to him were Lark and Rosethorn, who were sitting calmly at the table sipping some juice. They turned their heads towards him and grinned at the sight of Niko, Emelins most famed mage battling to escape from their charges.  
  
"Who is she?" they asked when they were all calmly sitting at the table after Nikos refusal to say anything until everyone was calm.  
  
Maybe she's some serial murderer. Briar called through his link. His response was a groan from the others. Though they couldn't help but wonder. (No you idiots not wondering whether she was a serial murderer. Who she was. Duh)  
  
Niko, thankfully momentarily distracted them and saved Briar from his foster-sisters. "Her names Alanna and she comes from a parallel universe called Tortall. I could send her back to her universe if I knew why she's stuck here." he said pointedly, glancing at Rosethorn. Rosethorn shrugged.  
  
"Must have some thing to do with Briar. He's the one who dreamed about her." Everyone turned towards him.  
  
You had a dream about the girl? Asked Daja through her link, physically raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Yeh" he said. "First I had this really strange dream about some psycho trying to kill Tris" he blushed and nodded towards Tris ( They had exchanged news about their travels the night before.)  
  
"Then my dream changed. That girl was fighting some noble bag..." Rosethorn shot him a venomous look. "ahh noble person who looked real evil. There was some magic. Then the girl.....Alanna killed him."  
  
Everyone but Niko looked uncomfortably at the other. They had the right to be thought Briar. A girl who could fight from a parallel universe and was an academic mage.  
  
Niko broke the uneasy silence. "Briar. I think that you might be the cause why Alanna's here." Briar was about voice that it wasnt his fault when Niko butted in." But believe Rosethorn wants you to do something so i guess I'll talk to you later. Briar saw the glint in the old mans eye and turned towards Rosethorn, horror etched on his face.  
  
"No" he moaned. "You can't do this not weeding. Rosethorn grinned, "You have to do something useful in your life." She would have continued if Briar hadn't run out of the cottage as if his life depended on it.  
  
Tris rolled her eyes after Daja. "Boys" she said, over Evvys and Sandrys giggles.  
  
....................................................To be continued.....................................................  
  
I'll try to put interesting bits in the next chapy.I SAID TRY OK.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
